Hidden Love
by Ildreen Love
Summary: Tohma is in love with Eiri. Mika is his wife. How longer can she take that love he has for her brother?Oneshot


Disclaimer: I don't own this characters. Maki Murakami does.

* * *

A beautiful woman stood there, at the door, as Tohma Seguchi finished his call. He hadn't noticed her yet, since he had his back turned against the door. The woman studied him with knowing eyes as he spoke on the phone. She knew who was on the other side of the line.

Many people would have thought he was smiling as he talk because it he was having a pleasant conversation. She didn't. She knew too well both her husband and her brother and knew how the conversation was going. Even if his poker face manage to deceive everyone else she could she Eiri was giving him a hard time.

Finally he hang up, not without sighing first. Then he noticed her. He smiled again, but she could see the disappointed look in his eyes. Without waiting an explanation she turned around and left his office, not bothering to stop at his calls.

She reached the elevator, however just before the doors closed behind her he arrived and stop her.

"Mika-san, what's wrong?" He asked, knowing too well what was the problem. In what could've been a perfect relationship there was only a topic that drive them more and more distant every time.

She smirked at him, just as her brother would do and ask him "Maybe you should stop calling my brother Tohma" her face hardened as she continued "You don't want to ruin their relationship as well, do you?" Tohma was taken aback. Never before she had expressed her frustration over their marriage like this.

She took advantage of the moment and pushed him, so the doors of the elevator closed, leaving him behind alone with his thoughts.

-

She had descended only two floors down when the elevator stopped and a boy entered. When he recognized her he smiled and greeted her. Mika smiled, the singer was always nice and cheerful. She hadn't met a single person that could resist his charming personality. Not even her brother...

At the thought of it she felt the too familiar pain in her heart. Shuichi noticed and ask her if she was fine. She smiled back, then suddenly, she asked him "If my brother were in love with someone else besides you, will you stay with him anyway?"

The question took him by surprise. He looked like he was trying to find a good answer. Finally he gave her a small smile and said "Hai". She stared at him and asked "why? How could you stand sharing his heart with someone else?" Shuichi shook his head and spoke quietly, which was strange on him, "because I love Eiri. And even if he loved someone else if he loves me too it's enough for me. No matter what, I want to be with him".

The doors opened and the boy took a step forward. Then he turned around and nodded as he said "Just as you do, Mika–san, although you are also a stronger person than I am. And I'm sure he loves you too, not like he loves Yuki". With that words he waved goodbye and run to the studio, leaving her staring where he had been seconds ago. The boy was really wiser than she had given him credit for.

All this time she had believed that the boy was oblivious of the obsession of her husband towards Eiri. But he knew apparently and didn't care. She gave his words a thought. It was the first time she had heard him call her brother by his real name, and a second later it was like nothing had happened. He had called him Yuki again. It was as if for a moment he had been conscious of the seriousness and importance of his answer...

No, she was probably giving him too much credit... and then again he had given her a look that gave her both comprehension and support at the same time. "... I'm sure he loves you too, not like he loves Yuki..." She was remembering this words when the elevator finally arrived at the parking floor. The doors opened and she began walking towards her car. She hadn't given more than four steps outside the elevator when she heard someone calling her name.

"Mika-san!" She turned around just to see Tohma panting hard and leaning against the wall for support. Why was he there? How had he gotten there?? "Tohma did you just run the nine floors down from-" he interrupted her by placing his hand softly on her lips. She could feel his breath slowly returning to normal. "Doesn't matter."

She was about to ask why when he spoke again "I wanted to apologize... I..." It was her time to interrupt her. She took his hand and smiled. "I understand". He looked at her surprised; he had expected a strong reaction, or any other reaction, except this. "But you must understand that he's a man now, not a shy scared boy" she continued "and he's happy now, just as we wanted him to be".

Tohma sighed. He knew that very well, but there was a part of him that couldn't accept yet the fact that he wasn't needed like he used to be anymore. Inside him there was something that regretted not being able to do in all those years what the singer had done in just months. It hurt him the fact that he wasn't the only man Eiri would open to anymore, the fact that he was trusting someone else than him. And she knew. She said she understood. Could she really do that?

He looked her and in her eyes he saw it. Love. Understanding. Forgiveness. All the things he wanted from her, she was offering him before he asked. He leaned forward. He knew that his heart wouldn't let go of Eiri soon, but he also knew that he loved this woman. He wouldn't let her go; he couldn't lose her. He kissed softly, and then hugged her.

All Mika could see at first was regret and pain. But after a moment, something else was reflected on her husband eyes. Was that love? Maybe the boy was right. He did love her after all.

After a moment he let her go and asked her "Want to go eat something?"

"What about work?"

He took out his cell phone and turned it off. He gave her a smile, a real smile and said

"Work can wait until tomorrow"

-

-

-

-

-

A/N: Another one! There must be something in my food or the water, or my inspiration muse has gone mad, 'cause I can't seem to stop! (I'm the vanity queen by the way )

Anyway, I wanted to write something from the perspective of Mika, specially because most people thinks Tohma doesn't love her. I think he loves them both Yuki and her, but regret over what happened in NY obsesses him. I also think she does love him, but since she's aware of his feelings she tries to keep her distance.

I was supposed to write a fanfic only since Mika's POV, but as I was writing this idea took from and reinvented itself... Still like it a lot, and Shu being serious for a second is something I love doing. The fact that he knows of Tohma's feelings makes him look kind of perceptive, and I really believe that in some level he knows. I mean he would have to be blind not to notice Oo

So this is my third completed fanfic and I hope you liked it. I accept any reviews, suggestions and commentaries, and also flames, in the last case just leave you e-mail so I can send you virus... no wait! That's not it!

Leave your mail so I can give you the reasons things are the way they are in this story, I hate not being able to explain myself or answer questions, since this is a one-shot I don't have anywhere to answer!

Until next time!

Ja ne!


End file.
